Voyages of Broken Truths
by SeaFreedom
Summary: Post OST: Barbossa is dominating the seas with his control of the sword of Triton. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs have been presented an opportunity, by Teague, to get the Pearl out of the bottle which will test how far they are willing to go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightmares of a one-legged man

_The moon shines brightly in the sky. A white torch blazing in the black expanse of space. It is a beautiful sphere in the dark abyss, lighting up the deck of the ship, but the figure turns away from it in disgust. The figure leaps behind the mast but the moon's light is penetrating, its shine resting on the figure's skin. However, it was skin no longer, just the awful sight of rotting bones accompanied by the feeling of intense hunger and an unquenchable thirst._

_The scene changes and the figure relaxes as it realises its skin has returned. It is standing at the helm of a ship. It's broad daylight and the wind is steady but strong. It seems to be the making of a perfect day but the figure can sense an air of trouble ahead. Sure enough, a ship is seen in the distance and the figure can just about make out its name – Queen Anne's Revenge. Almost immediately the sky darkens and turns a crimson red. The figure tries to shout orders to the crew but no words come out. Soon enough the ropes of the rigging begin to slither like serpents. One rope fixes itself onto the figure, yanking it downwards. The figure looks down at it and sneers—the rope has now turned into a gnawing biting snake. The figure unsheathes its sword but it turns to blood in its hands. The figure feels itself being dragged away from the helm, off the deck and into the crushing oblivion of the sea…_

Captain Hector Barbossa woke with a start, and before he could help himself, a grunt of terror escaped his lungs. He gave a quick look at his peg leg and shook his head; just a dream. Swinging out of his hammock, he wiped the line of sweat from his brow and retrieved his huge black hat that was resting on the desk, surrounded with maps, charts and a generous flagon of rum. The sound of quick footsteps heading towards his cabin matched the pounding tempo of his heart. A thin boy in a dirty white tricorne and tattered clothes burst through the cabin door. The boy was panting by the effort of his run but the concern in his voice was clear.

"Is everything alright, captain?"

"Aye, and why wouldn't it be?" Barbossa turned towards the cabin boy feigning shock.

"I heard… well I heard a shout, sir," the cabin boy said, confused.

"I don't think you heard anythin' of the sort," Barbossa growled, charging towards his walking crutch and gripping it angrily. "Talk like that could get you into trouble, Master Polster."

The cabin boy stood perplexed and just stared at the captain. He had heard something, he was sure of it—not only that, he was sure it had come from the captain's quarters. Barbossa's fierce eyes made the cabin boy look at the captain's hat instead. It was quite a brilliant hat, tattered and holey but huge and black with a quaint feather resting above its brim. The cabin boy noticed the sweat pouring from underneath the hat too. The captain had had a nightmare perhaps. He had often had nightmares himself of his parents' death. He swallowed and tried a sympathetic tone.

"Was it night terrors, sir? I've had them myself… they're… they're not pleasant. I've heard things… from the other crew members I mean. They says you used to be dead once… and that you sawed off your own leg with a sword—"

The cabin boy gasped as the air escaped his throat. He looked down at Barbossa's calloused hands with their sharp yellow nails that cut into his neck. He stared into the captain's eyes pleadingly but only coldness met his own.

"Aye that's all good and well," Barbossa whispered with quiet menace. "But ye didn't hear a scream from the cabin."

"N…n… no, sir, I didn't." The cabin boy said hoarsely.

He sighed in relief when the captain's grip on his throat loosened and ran out the door without a second word. Barbossa stared after him solemnly. It was a shame he had to treat the lad so roughly but he wouldn't have the crew thinking he was soft; he had a reputation to maintain and he was willing to break every bone in that boy's body to protect it.

He thudded towards the desk and plonked himself down on the wooden stool. He picked up the bottle of rum that stood on the desk and gulped its contents down greedily to still his nerves. Not since the curse had his dreams been so full of terror. What with rescuing Jack Sparrow, battling Davy Jones and hunting down Blackbeard life had been so full; but now, seemingly at the height of his power when he had achieved most of what he had dreamed of, it seemed to lack purpose. He cast an eye towards a cutlass resting against the table leg. To the uninformed it looked like a normal sword—a beautiful one, but ordinary. However, pirates, buccaneers and men of the sea knew it to be the sword of Triton. Its hilt was embedded with a beautiful sapphire jewel that gleamed and glittered like the Caribbean Sea and with its beauty came the power to bring inanimate objects to life.

Barbossa smiled at the sword and stroked the hilt with one rough finger. Suddenly the nightmares didn't seem so bad. He eyed the nautical charts, wondering where the Queen Anne's Revenge was bound to go next. Preying on the East India Trading Company vessels and merchant ships was child's play with the sword of Triton. Life was too easy and fortune too kind. He almost missed the troubles of Davy Jones, the Company and the predicaments that Sparrow would bring. He had not seen or heard of the swaying fool since the fountain of youth, one and a half years before.

"Sparrow…" Barbossa found himself muttering the name in disgust but he couldn't help being curious about what had happened to the man.

* * *

><p>[Author's note: Thanks go to ye Dream Descends for beta readin' me story]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Golden Dragons

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out of this?"

"If I knew that, Gibbs, I'd already be putting me plan in motion."

"Right…"

Gibbs sighed and tried to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one could be, hanging upside down from a room attached to the ceiling of a ship's cabin. Jack had gotten him into some tight situations before and he'd always accepted it. He wouldn't complain about it either—he was as loyal to Jack Sparrow as the day was long. However, he couldn't say he was happy with his current predicament that Jack had gotten him in, which was, hanging upside down, the blood rushing to his head in one of the infamous Mistress Ching's many vessels.

One positive was that the cabin was pretty to look at, even upside down. It was full of tiny golden ornaments; dragons, monkeys and other beasts. There was a desk which had been shaped into a half moon. However, there was a morbid edge to the room too. Gibbs gulped as a row of human skulls lined against the wall caught his eyes; he hoped that his or Captain Jack's wouldn't be joining them**. **He turned to look at the man, who was staring unblinkingly forward and muttering to himself, his goatee moving up and down. His dark dreads were hanging past his ears like ropes and his dirty arms were crossed over his chest.

Gibbs sighed again as the cabin door swung open and a small Chinese woman entered; her hair was scraped back into a bun and she wore a long crimson coat that swayed as she walked. She was accompanied by two rough looking seamen. One was very tall and bald with a long beard falling almost to his waist; the other was short and chubby, a red bandana with a gold dragon insignia wrapped tightly around his mouth.

"Jack Sparrow," Mistress Ching almost sang, sidling up to Jack as if she could see where he was.

"Mistress Ching, it's an honour," Jack said, snapping out of his trance. "Or it would be, under better circumstances, of course."

"After how you insulted me, you should be happy you are not dead."

"I thought you were retired," Jack uncrossed his arms and letting them hang limp.

"I am," Ching turned and began pacing around the desk. "This ship _was_ a part of my old fleet, but I am simply a passenger, on the way to visit on old friend. Graciously, the captain had let me use his cabin. I was very happy until…I awoke to find you trying to steal one of my rings—"

"Borrow," Jack interjected. "Borrow, not steal."

"By the sword or the axe, the head still comes off,"Ching said, tracing a finger around the moon shaped desk.

"I was hoping I could come out of this without losing me noggin,"

"Or mine," Gibbs added quickly.

Ching laughed coldly and spun around so that she was facing Jack again.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided you would steal one of my rings. Did you really think...? Were you really that arrogant to believe that just because my eyesight has failed me you could steal the rings right off my hand?" Ching clenched her fist into a ball. "Still, you have made me curious… they are worth a hundred times what they weigh in gold, but I don't think gold is why you wanted one, is it?"

"I wanted to _borrow_... borrow one of your rings because they're rumoured to have a power, a power that would help me greatly in my honest and noble quest, savvy?"

Mistress Ching's eyebrow twitched and for a long minute she said nothing at all.

"What is this quest?"

"To get the Black Pearl out of a bottle," Gibbs gabbled.

Jack Sparrow sent him an angry glance unbeknownst to Mistress Ching.

"Ignore my foolish first mate here; the Black Pearl is gone, lost by my _former_ foolish first mate Barbossa. My quest is boring and dull and of no interest whatsoever." Jack said, swinging his arms to and fro.

"I see…" Mistress Ching smiled. "Well, I have decided to sell you the ring, for a fair price, which we will discuss later. For now, the crew, the captain and I are going to relax." And with that, Mistress Ching turned and floated out of the door, followed by the unfriendly looking pirates.

She smiled to herself as she ascended the steps to the deck. Silly Sparrow, Ching thought, grinning devilishly. There was nothing magical about her ring at all; it was a rumour that she herself had started to make herself seem more formidable. She would sell him a fake ring for an outrageous price justified by its 'magical' properties and become even richer. She had vowed to leave the pirate life forever, but the opportunity to trick the 'great' Captain Jack Sparrow was too good to pass on. Stepping off the ship and entering the murky sin filled streets of Tortuga she explained her plans to the captain and the rest of the crew.

Back in the captain's cabin, Jack Sparrow had finally decided that the time for hanging upside down was over. Pulling himself up with a groan, he slipped his soiled hand into his left boot and retrieved a small knife. Gibbs just stared, bewildered, as Jack began to cut through the ropes tied to his ankles.

"Since when have you been keeping a knife in your boots?" He asked.

"This!" Jack said stopping cutting and turning to Gibbs, "Is courtesy of Hector Barbossa, who I discovered keeps that sweet drink of which all pirates are fond of in his termite-infested wooden leg."

"Barbossa keeps rum in his leg? By and by and hang me dry!" Gibbs said, impressed. "That is an idea!"

"All right, Gibbs, but it's my idea what's gonna save us now," Jack muttered, a little enviously.

Jack resumed his cutting and soon fell to the floor with a thump. With a quick rub of his sore head, he began to cut the bonds around Joshamee Gibbs' ankles.

"I don't understand, Jack," Gibbs said, falling on his own head. "Ching said she's gonna give us her ring. Why are we escaping?"

"My dear old Gibbs," Jack said, helping his first mate up and dusting off his coat. "Did you not see that surprised raise of an eyebrow by the Mistress? That ring is no more magical than your tattered shirt."

"So we're back to square one then?" Gibbs said sadly.

"Aye, that we are," Jack said, sadder still.

They had been attempting to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle for more than a year now, to no avail. They had tried everything from rain dances to ancient ceremonies, but the Pearl remained tiny and in a small glass bottle. Jack pondered how unfair life had been in regards to the Pearl as he knocked out the guard carrying their effects and sneaked off the ship. First it had been taken by Barbossa, then he had had to share captaincy over his beloved ship with that same man, who then cleared off with it again for another few years, and now it was in a tiny bottle, just out of his reach. He decided he had obviously upset some God or other. He looked up at the dark blue sky as they disappeared into the drunken rowdy crowds of Tortuga and blew up a kiss, baffling Gibbs and drawing confused stares.

"I don't know about you, Jack, but I need a drink," Gibbs said, his eyes scanning furiously for the nearest inn.

Jack didn't answer. as he was still in a dull mood about his luck with the Pearl, but he followed Gibbs to The Lifted Skirt pub nonetheless. He figured being intoxicated with rum was better than being sad about his ship.

"Two rums please and make 'em quick," Gibbs said to the barman, grinning from ear to ear.

"Make that four," Jack said, taking a seat by a table in the corner of the pub.

Gibbs brought the drinks to the table. Licking his lips, he picked up a glass, but before he could drink a drop, Jack took it from his hands and downed it in one.

"I needed that," Jack offered in the way of an explanation.

"Jack…" Gibbs said tentatively, picking up another drink with one hand and stroking his mutton chop beard with the other. "I'm starting to figure that this is a lost venture. We've been trying… what? One and a half years to get the Pearl out of the bottle, but our luck be as low as the rum always seems to be."

"We are _not_ giving up, Mister Gibbs," Jack said determinedly, taking the cup from Gibbs' hand once again. "I'm going to sail the seas with the Black Pearl again, mate, mark my words."

"What a world this is now," Gibbs said picking up a third drink. "I bet ya Davy Jones would have been able to get that ship out—obviously we'd have to offer him our service but…or Tia Dalma, she could've got it out...and Blackbeard, the one man who put it in and I'd bet would know how to get it out's been dispatched by Barbossa. It's like all the wonder's gone from the world."

"Aye—" Jack was going to say something more but he had noticed a disturbance at the bar. Two very familiar pirates were shouting angrily in Cantonese and pointing at them.

Jack withdrew his cutlass and with a flick of the wrist he hooked the cup handle onto the tip of his blade and yanked it out of Gibbs' hand. He took the cup and gulped it down, by which time the Chinese pirates, certainly crew members onthe ship they had just escaped from, arrived at their table and barked something at them in Cantonese.

"Of course I know where to find the juiciest mushrooms," Jack said, baffled.

The two Chinese pirates exchanged confused looks and Jack took this chance to smack the one with the long beard in the nose. Gibbs rose from his feet and withdrew his pistol, aiming it at the pirate with the red bandana. Said pirate grabbed Gibbs' hand and pointed it upwards. He then took hold of Gibbs by the side and threw him into the table knocking over the last cup of rum.

"What a waste," Jack said sadly, contemplating whether or not to lick the spilt beverage off the pub floor. Deciding on the negative, heskipped pass the table and headed for the door. By this time, Gibbs' opponent had him trapped in a headlock.

"This is no time for wrestling, Gibbs," Jack called over his shoulder, sprinting out the door.

"Aye, aye captain," Gibbs said breathlessly, kneeing his attacker in the privates. The man let go immediately.

Gibbs jogged after Jack, his heart hammering and his lungs burning with the effort. Turning around he cursed when he saw four more buccaneers gaining on them steadily. When they passed a corner, a dark figure standing in the shadows held out an arm and yanked Jack back.

"Get in here," the voice whispered, throwing open a trap door. "Hurry."

Jack and Gibbs only hesitated for a second before jumping in and closing the trap door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A staff for a ship

Jack and Gibbs squinted in the grim darkness of the small room they were in. The figure that had saved them from the Chinese pirates was still concealed by shadows.

"Who goes there?" Jack said, taking out his cutlass.

The figure stepped out of the gloom and lit a candle bathing the room in light. The two pirates then found themselves face to face with a man in a crimson longcoat and a brown bicorne hat underneath which flowed long dark dreadlocks similar to Jack's own.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama," Gibbs exclaimed. "Edward Teague!"

Teague smiled and raised a hand at Gibbs in a gesture of hello but his gaze remained fixed on his son. "Alright, Jackie?"

"Yes thanks," Jack said, uncomfortably.

"There's a passageway here that leads to an inn. Come on." Teague said turning away and walking towards a crooked wooden door.

"I think we should avoid inns for now," Jack said. "At least till our less than friendly friends have gone."

"I don't think they'll be coming in here," Teague said without turning around and his voice sounded so sure that Jack was put immediately at ease.

As Teague had promised the door led to a passageway which in turn led to an inn. They ordered themselves some rum and settled at one of the tables closest to the bar. Gibbs was so afraid Jack would take his drink again that he put it to his lips straight away and gulped it down so fast some spilt down his tattered shirt.

Jack stared at him with disgust before turning to Teague.

"You still having trouble getting the Pearl back?" Teague said, sipping his drink tentatively.

"Aye,"

"There's a man," Teague put his cup down roughly. "A powerful voodoo priest."

"Go on,"

"There was this treasure, a huge horde left by an Incan Lord. He didn't want anybody going after his wonders so he built a huge impenetrable temple around the gold with walls that went deep into the earth and made the entrance as small as a coin. Many tried to get at the treasure but the temple was indestructible but then one man tried and he got it all."

"How?" Jack said leaning in.

"Digged underneath?" Gibbs suggested.

"Too deep for that. No, the rumour is he shrank himself and walked through the entrance. Shrunk the gold, walked out with it, and once he changed back to regular size, he was a rich man."

"This voodoo priest guy, eh?" Jack whispered.

"Aye,"

"Did he actually do that?"

Teague merely chuckled and finished the rest of his beverage.

"Couldn't hurt to see if he can help," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Where can we find him then?" Jack asked.

"On an island just south from here, covered in dense jungle it is. But Jackie," Teague's voice took on a warning tone "Just ask him to make the Pearl normal again, nothing else. They say he can do all manner of things but you don't want to owe this man any favours."

* * *

><p>Jack and Gibbs soon found themselves walking through dense jungle on an island just south of Tortuga. Gibbs was nervous and hesitant as he remembered very clearly his near death experience walking through similar jungle wherein a poisonous toad landed on his shoulder. He shuddered at how close it had come to actually touching his skin. It was the only time on that miserable voyage that he was happy for Barbossa's existence.<p>

Jack was in a pleasant mood, humming to himself, only stopping to shout back to Gibbs to hurry up. In his hand he was holding the bottle containing the Black Pearl. Sometimes when Gibbs fell way behind he would stop and stare at the Pearl through the glass until Gibbs caught up or the monkey became too annoying to bear. Jack was first to arrive at the hut where the voodoo priest was said to have lived. A few minutes later a breathless Gibbs turned up.

"Could you have been any slower, Gibbs?" Jack snapped.

"Sorry cap'n, but these ships weigh a man down," Gibbs said raising the sack of the other ships he had taken from the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"This doesn't exactly look like the habitat of someone who possesses a mighty stash of Incan gold," Jack muttered.

He banged heavily on the door with his free hand and waited. When there was no answer he opened the door and strolled in.

"Maybe… maybe we should wait?" Gibbs said uncertainly but Jack had already disappeared inside.

The hut gave off the aura of weirdness than it did richness. Tiny dead frogs were hanging from the ceiling and the walls were filled with ancient script.

"How quaint!" Jack said happily.

They soon found themselves in a small room consisting only of a chair and a table. Sitting in the chair was a black cat eying them suspiciously. Jack gave a small bow and gestured for Gibbs to do the same.

"Greetings your voodooness, the name is Captain Jack Sparrow, I come to ask you a favour."

"Who are you talking to Jack?" Gibbs said peering round the room.

"Shut it," Jack hissed. "Don't be so rude in front of his voodooness." Jack pointed at the cat and gave Gibbs a despairing look.

"But it's just a cat, cap'n," Gibbs mumbled.

"I must apologise for my first mate, Gibbs, he's a bit slow," Jack said to the cat who merely pawed the table in response.

"Why are you talking to the cat, eh?"

Jack spun around to see a man standing in the hallway they had just walked down. The man's dark brown eyes were boring into Jack like swords. His skin was as brown and shiny as bronze. On top of his bold head was painted a giant cobra whose tail wrapped around his neck. He also wore an arrangement of golden necklaces that seemed at odds with the hut. It was very hard to place the man's age. His skin was unwrinkled but his eyes told a tale of many years. Jack looked at the cat then back at the man then at the cat again who must have gotten tired of the attention as it jumped off of the chair and scuttled away.

"Just practising for his real voodooness," Jack said grinning.

The man walked to the chair the cat had been sitting on and sat down slowly, his eyes still on Jack. "What are you doing in my hut, eh?"

"The name is Captain Jack Sparrow and this here is my first mate Joshamee Gibbs. We're here to ask your royalness a favour."

"Lord Mourukesh. Oh, eh? What type of favour?" The man leaned forward with a smile, but it wasn't the sort of smile to put you at ease but more the sort to make you feel terribly uneasy.

Jack put the bottle containing the Black Pearl carefully on the table. The voodoo priest picked it up and examined it for a few minutes before putting it down again.

"I see… you wish me to return this ship to its former glory, eh?" Mourukesh said smiling brighter still.

"And these if it's not too much trouble, your voodooness" Jack said pointing to the sack of ships Gibbs was carrying.

"It is possible but not easy, I will expect something great in return," Mourukesh said, his grin now stretching eerily from one ear to the other.

"What sort of thing?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"I need you to collect an item for me. It's an item I lost long ago or should I say it was swallowed."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, mate, I swallow things all the time," Jack said sympathetically.

"I didn't swallow it," Mourukesh said, his grin dropping from his face gradually. "It was swallowed by a sea beast. You job is to slay the beast and retrieve the item from its belly, eh?"

"If you're talking about the Kraken, your voodooness, it's already dead," Jack explained.

"I'm not talking about some mere Kraken, this beast listens to no one and would never allow anyone to make a pet out of it. This is the _Lusca_, the body resembles an enormous raging shark while instead of a tail it has eight huge and slimy tentacles. Dragging ships to the deep ocean with the only warning being a whirlpool beneath the vessel. The Lusca devours everything without feeling and is commanded by no one. I was lucky to get out with my life when it attacked the ship I was on. This is what you face, eh?"

Jack and Gibbs exchanged worrisome looks. However their worries were different. Gibbs was afraid that they would get killed by the monster before they could kill it and was wondering if it was worse than the horrible beast that Davy Jones commanded but Jack was worrying about the fact that he didn't like tentacles.

"Bit much to ask of a man," Gibbs said bitterly.

"It's up to you," Mourukesh shrugged. "Those are my terms, eh?"

"We'll do it," Jack said cheerfully.

"We will," Gibbs said horrified.

"Aye, we will, we've defeated cursed skeleton pirates, a tentacle faced captain with no heart, the East India Trading Company and even Blackbeard; the pirate all pirates fear. One shark with image issues shouldn't be a problem, eh?"

"Good," Mourukesh said slightly bemused. "The item you must retrieve from its belly is Poseidon's Trident."

"Poseidon's Trident?" Gibbs whispered. "You don't actually mean it belonged to the Greek God?"

"Some people say it is, all I know is that it has immense power for those who know how to use it. Bring me the trident and I will bring back these ships, eh? The foul monster makes its home at the ends of the earth, a place known as the Isle of Caves."

"Aye, the name is familiar to me," Gibbs said. "Every location on Sao Feng's map is locked safely in me head. I'll get us there."

"There's only one small problem, we need a ship and a crew for that matter. How about you unshrink the Pearl and then we go after your trident thingy," Jack said hopefully.

Mourukesh shook his head slowly, his bold head moving from side to side. "I'm sorry but you must bring me the trident first and then I will return the ships to their former size."

"How are we gonna get a ship and a crew?" Gibbs said later on as they sat in an inn in Tortuga sipping on rum.

"The ship problem is a lot more problematic than the crew problem," Jack muttered, he had his hands grasped together as if he was praying.

* * *

><p>"And what was it you wanted to talk to Lord Mourukesh on your own about?" Gibbs asked.<p>

"What?" Jack said pretending he hadn't heard. When they had left the hut he had told Gibbs to wait outside while he went back in alone, he had personal matters to discuss with the voodoo priest…

"Why did you go back in to see him?" Gibbs persisted. "Ye didn't ask him for another favour?"

Jack pretended to be interested in something happening at the bar. Peering over Gibbs' shoulder and squinting. There wasn't that much to be interested in. A chubby red headed barmaid was chatting up one of the pirates she was serving a drink to while the other hand picked his pocket. One knackered sailor had fallen asleep at the bar and was slowly pouring his drink over his own head. One young raggedly handsome young man was questioning the barman and jabbing his finger at a paper he was holding in his hand. Jack pricked his ears to listen in.

"Have you seen this man?"

"No sir but to be honest that portrait could be anyone, especially since you're saying it was painted around 25 years ago."

"It's the best picture I have of my father sir, it was painted by my mother, Eleanor Crawley. She used to… well she used to serve men's needs around here."

"I'm sorry I can't help you," the barman said turning to another customer.

The young man sighed and turned to the red headed barmaid and resumed asking if they'd seen the man in the picture. Jack's mind began to fire away like cannon balls until finally his brain settled on a plan. He smiled secretively to himself and turned back to Gibbs.

"Jack we'd need a ship of exceptional build to take such a creature down."

"Aye, like the Queen Anne's Revenge…" Jack said absentmindedly.

"Aye, but Captain Barbossa's not going to suffer us," Gibbs said grimly. "How are we going to get such a ship?"

"Sex," Jack blurted out.

Gibbs stared at the captain and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat not sure what Jack was suggesting that they do.

"Cap'n?"

"Sex, Mister Gibbs, what is it?"

"Well, it's the… when a man and a woman… what's this got to do with the Queen Anne's Revenge?" Gibbs mumbled uneasily.

"Sex sometimes results in a small person from said people," Jack said ignoring Gibbs' question. "And many a pirate has made frequent visits to the brothel houses, have they not?"

"Yes but—"

"Barbossa is no exception, in fact the second time I met him after the first time I met him he was in a brothel."

"I don't see where you're going with this Jack?"

"Our way onto the Queen Anne's Revenge," Jack said pointing at the rugged young man. "We're going to make Barbossa believe that man is the fruit of his loins, savvy?"


End file.
